Tower Of God: Day and Night
by Grincourt
Summary: This follows the story and journey about a entitled boy searching for someone in the vast tower. Will this child of light be crushed by the darkness or will he shine brightly ?
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer, I do not own Tower of god**

**Unknown location - **

"A chosen child of light has stolen our most precious thing"

" We must find him, he's got the lumen ! "

" Even if he is a child of light we can't let him live after doing such actions "

" Kill him when you find him "

'_ I have to keep running, if they catch me I'm dead ' _

" He's going into the darkness ! "

" Damnit, we can't follow him into such an evil place "

" But we have too ! He's taken the Lumen within his body ! It's one of our most precious treasures "

" I know but the leaders told us never to go within those places. "

" It's fine, the light will always find its way out of the darkness " Said the lead soldier _Good luck young master, I wish I could accompany you_

* * *

" They've finally stopped chasing me, Iyar must've stopped them from following me. " said the child of light as he began to walk.

" But now I can't see anything "

For the first time in his life, this child if light walked through the darkness. Though he walked through the darkness he stood out with his brilliant golden hair. Hair so bright you'd think he was touched by the sun. Everything else was unseen as he walked through the looming darkness.

"Tch, no matter far I walk all I see is darkne- AHHHHHHH ! " he scream as he fell deeper into the abyss of darkness

_ I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I've been falling for what feels like years, yet I know it's only been seconds Will I die ? I don't want to die All I wanted was to find him ! Someone please save me ! _

Before he knew it he began to see a bright light erupting from his 's happening am I dying ?, he thought. In seconds his body began to dissipate into tiny pieces of light with the darkness. And in a flash he was gone. Gone to climb the tower

**Authors Note **

Well I've finally gotten my story started, I've been wanted to do this for awhile. But college life is hectic haha

Hopefully I can continue this story

Anyways, back to the story. This is about a character whose name will be mentioned in the next chapter, I didn't want to mention it yet because it'll give away what his goal is.

And I will talk about what this Lumen and child of light thing is later in the story.

Haha this my first time writing. Fanfic so be easy on me. I hope you guys enjoy


	2. Chapter 1: First Floor

**Disclaimer : I_ don't own Tower Of God, nor any of SIU's characters. Just my own Oc's_**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Iyar, what's an unchosen child of night ?"

"Wh.. where did you hear of that young master ?" stammered Iyar

"Just answer the question" demanded the young master in a neutral tone

" Young master, these things are forbidden to speak about " Iyar said nervously

" Iyar... Please who is 25th Night ? " said the young master in a pleading voice.

" Th-that's ... "

* * *

A young boy with short yet elegant brilliant golden colored hair, dressed in all black with a white cloak began to materialize piece by piece on a vast Stone floor. Covered in a bright white light, he began to stir. " Ugh, my head. Where am I ? " he wondered as he began to check his surroundings . What he saw surprised him. He was in a huge cave like place that which had dim lighting and detailed carvings etched into the walls. All of a sudden, he was hit by a sense nostalgia. _" Where have I seen these carving before ? " He thought inwardly_

Before could place these familiar images, he heard a musical voice call out from the shadows of the cave.

" Oh dear, I'm quite lucky these days. To have a visitor so soon since my last one "

" Who's there !? " shouted the young boy

A white shape stepped out of the dark shadows which filled half of the cave, vaguely shaped in human for. But it was clear that it was some form of rabbit creature. The rabbit creature stepped forward towards the young boy, before giving a formal bow.

" A-a talking rabbit thing "

" My name is Headon, Guardian of the tower. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my dear guest. May I ask your name child ? "

" You, have the honor of speaking to 25th Naj. A child of light . Now tell me where I am ? " said Naj with a voice of pride and nobility.

_" Hmmmmm, that name... And his face " thought Headon_

" Hoho, that's quite a name you have there Mr. Naj . But you are in the tower, and I welcome you here . "

" Tower ? I've never heard if such a place. How did I... " suddenly he remember what happened before he woke up here._ " The Lumen must've brought me here... Well at least I got where I was going , now all I have to do is find him... " Naj thought_.

" By the way, just what are you rabbit ears ? "

" I'm Headon, guardian of the first floor of the tower. To people like you I give the first test " Headon stated as he ignored the comment about his ears.

" And why would I want to take a test "

" Keh Keh, well if you wish to go up and climb the tower you must take and pass the test "

" Well before that Mr. Rabbit, I need to ask you if you've ever met someone called 25th Bamm ? "

" Hmmmm... Bamm... Ahhhh ! "

" You know him !? "

" Perhaps "

" Tell me where he's at ! I want to meet this person "

" The only thing I can tell you is that the answer is at the top. If you wish to meet this person, head to the top. Everything exists at the top. Money, power,glory. If you seek answers and abilities like magic head to the top. All of the universe's wisdom and happiness has been placed at the top. The tower is such a place. " Headon said with high levels of charisma in his voice .

_" Hmmmmm that sounds like a huge scam " Thought Naj_

"However climbing the tower is a dangerous journey and difficult journey child "

" Humph, I've already started walking a dangerous road. I can't go back because a rabbit tells me that something is dangerous " Naj said with a firm voice. At the same time he thought "_ though who'd trust a shady rabbit spouting such things "_

" Fufu, that sounds like a strong resolution. Well let us begin the test "

" Test ? " Naj asked with slight confusion in his voice

" Yes to continue going up, you must pass every test. Ahhh, by the way take this. Last time I forgot all about it "

Headon handed Naj a large black marble with a touch the marble seemed to burst into several white screens before reforming.

" This is a pocket, not all within the tower will be able to understand you like I can. The pocket with translate for you and do several other useful functions for you. To make it invisible, say 'invisible mode' "

" Invisible Mode " Naj said, as the marble seemed to vanish.

" Wonderful, now let's begin the test " With a raise of his staff, the back wall of the huge cave like room disappeared . What Naj saw was a huge cage containing two big white and red serpent like creature. Naj stared, as he had never seen a beast like these before.

" These are baby White Steel Eels " Headon said " Those two are still children, but they are still a breed of dangerous creatures white inhabit the tower. They can easily move through the shinsoo within its cage. Your test is to get pass those two and pop the ball that's within the cave. Normally they are very docile creature but they are very hungry at the moment, so be careful Mr. Naj "

_" Tsch, I have to go through those monsters ? Babies my ass, those things are huge " Thought Naj._ " Humph no matter something this can't stop a chosen child like me ! " With that said Naj charged into the cage like area with average speed

" Keh Keh, I truly welcome you into this tower child "

As Naj ran into the cage, one of the beast charged towards him with speed that shocked him. Dodging gracefully to the right, Naj was able to not be made a meal out of by one the eels. Before Naj could react properly the first steel eel twisted its body in Naj's direction to continue the hunt for its dinner.

Quickly noticing the eels move he jumped back, only to realize the second eel right behind him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to move out the way in time Naj could only close his eyes in fear of what was about to happen.

_"Hmmmmm" thought Headon_

Knowing his death approaching, Naj thought_ " How can someone like me, die in a place like this ? Torn to pieces by digusting eels ? "_

Thinking his end was at hand, Naj didn't realize his chest exuding a pure white light . Before he knew it, he was no longer on the ground . As Naj opened his eyes, he realized that his body somehow jumped high into the cave.

"_ Wh-what's going on "_ thought Naj

Before Naj could think , he saw the two eels charging at him from the ground. Before he could even think about moving, his legs began to light up and jump through the shinsoo towards the ball. Within seconds he made it to the ball. When he landed his legs stopped shining brightly

" Hoho what fancy movement " Headon said excitedly

Not even thinking about how he just made those movements Naj began to punch and kick the ball with the intent to pop it. Only to find out that no matter what he did the ball just wouldn't pop.

Naj then turned around to see the Eels racing towards him with extreme speeds. He knew he didn't have much time, so he kept attacking with all the strength he could muster

" Ugh, why the hell won't this thing break ! Just what kind of ball did that rabbit use !? "

Turning around Naj knew that the eels would tear him to pieces within seconds

" No no no no no, I can't die ! Someone Help Meeeee ! " Naj desperately thought

_**" He he, I suppose I(We) could help you out a bit. " **_Said an Ominous voice

All of sudden Naj's chest began to light up. The light originating from his chest began to envelop his whole body. That light began to burst from his body and everything close to him, including the eels and ball began to dissipate. And in a flash Naj himself was gone.

Watching from the sidelines, Headon looked on in amazement. " Somehow he destroyed everything within his perimeter " Headon said with shocked tone. " What a frightening ability, even the shinsoo in the area was destroyed somehow "

After taking a moment to think about what happened, Headon's face began to break out into a small smirk. " He certainly is dangerous, I wonder just what will become of him... I truly welcome you into the tower young irregular. "

* * *

Well that was chapter 1 ! As for Naj, I'm pretty sure you can figure out who he is . But for a hint his name means daytime or daylight.

Anyways I hope I was able to capture his personality. If I had to describe his character in one phrase it would be " He has serious personality problems ".

Haha he's a rude kind of guy because of his background

i also hope hope I was able to show off the power of the lumen. it's not exactly Naj's power. But now it is a part of him. As you might've noticed he can't control it and it seems to have it own will

I hope this story is okay for now. **Please Review and give me some feedback !**

Also if you guys want to give me some ideas about regulars he might climb with or interact with. As long as they're not OP.

i have a few already thought up but if you guys want to share some ideas with me, I won't mind.


	3. Chapter 2 : Evankhell's Hell (1)

**Disclaimer**: blah blah ...I dont own tog...blah blah blah

* * *

**_Flashback _**

" So... This is where he grew up... ", said Naj in a unreadable tone

" Yes, this where the unchosen children of night are placed " said Iyar

Naj then began twirl his body to check his surroundings , he saw nothing but the earth that was I cased in the dark shadows , he then shifted his sight to look up at the small opening they came in through, all he saw was a small light. It was so far away, but at the same time so close. Leading up to the small hole was a tower of rock._ " He must've built it to get out, poor guy. All that work, but in the end he didn't achieve anything " _, Naj thought solemnly.

" Young Master, are you okay ? You have a disturbed look on you face " Iyar uttered with the sound of worry evident in his voice.

" I'm fine, I-I just needed moment to think "

The master and servant pair stood in silence taking in the obvious depressing state of their surroundings. They stayed like this for several minutes until Naj spoke in an upset tone

" He shouldn't have had to live like his, he didn't do anything wrong. I-it's just not fair "

"..."

" Sir, if I may speak bluntly ? " Iyar questioned, waiting for his masters approval; Naj slowly nodded his head

" Sir, many things in this world is unfair and unjust. That's just the way the world works, I'm not condoning this tradition or any of our unpleasant traditions... But... sometimes bad things happen to innocent people, all you can do is push forward with you life and follow what your heart tells you. Our world is such a place, so you shouldn't let this haunt your mind too much "

Naj stood there silently, taking in every word Iyar had to say.

" .. Yeah... "

After hearing his masters reply, Iyar just stood silently and awaited his masters instructions.

* * *

_For the second time in his life Naj woke up in an unfamiliar place. Quickly remembering what happened Naj, jumped up with a shocking amount of grace to search his surroundings. After expressing how light his body felt, Naj noted that he was no longer in that dark room with dim lighting, but what looked like a huge plain that seemed to stretch endlessly, covered in wheat colored grass._

As Naj began to ponder the stark contrast between the two locations, an extremely loud buzzing sound directed from the sky gained his attention. Quickly looking up at the bright sky, Naj was shocked to see that the source of the sound was a floating green box. Naj became more interested when a booming female voice began to come out of said box.

**" Hello dear regulars ! I welcome you to the second floor of the tower. This floor is where you will be tested to decide if you deserve to climb the tower ! Well how about we begin ? Currently there are 400 regulars here, now make 400 into 200. Have fun and good luckkkk ! "**

_The words make 400 into 200 resonated in Naj's mind,_ " could they mean for us to ahhh ! ". Before he could finish voicing his thought, a huge axe came at him from his left with the intent of impaling his body. Quickly jumping backwards to dodge the axe, Naj snapped his head to the left to see where it came from. What he saw was not what he expected .

Now standing before him was a huge man, whom Naj thought had to be at least 5 meters tall. Quickly observing the large man's features, Naj noted that this huge tan skinned man stood shirtless with a bulging belly, a strange haircut which left the man with only a series of spikes of hair in the middle of his head, and an arrogant grin on his face which displayed grotesque green teeth matching the color of his hair.

" Heh, you're an agile little runt. Oh well, you'll be dead soon enough. " said the large man in a voice which sounded as disgusting as he looked.

_" This is troublesome, I probably won't be able to defeat a fatty like him in a contest of strength. " _thought Naj .

As the huge man began to reach for his axe, Naj quickly began to think of a solution to his rather large problem. "_ Hmmm, I think I know what I'll do. " _

Now standing in front of Naj with his axe in hand, the large man's grin began to widen more than Naj thought possible.

" Haha you're still here ? You can't be thinking of fighting me ? No, or coarse not. You're probably just to scared to move ! Don't worry runt ! It'll all be over in a second.

" Heh, as if I'd run away from an ugly fat ass like you. " said Naj with an insanely arrogant grin on his face.

" What was that you pint sized runt ! "

" Oh my ! You're fat, ugly, and deaf, not to mention loud. God really has cursed you, hasn't he ? "

Screaming out the words 'I'll kill you', the large man now raging, brought down his large axe with the intent of splitting Naj in two. As the dust settled from his blow, the large man looked down hoping he'd see his mouthy enemy slit in two. But what he saw was Naj standing directly next to his axe looking up at him with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Stop running around you impudent runt !", yelled the large man as he quickly lifted up his axe and swung it downward forcefully intending to finally kill Naj

Naj easily maneuvered to where the axe had landed last time before deviously taunting the large man , " there's a thing called aiming, you should try it some time "

" Damn you ! ", the large man spat out before picking his axe up again and swinging it towards Naj's head this time. What he saw shocked him, Naj now standing on his axe grinning at him.

Before the large man could react, Naj quickly jumped forward and pierced the man's skull through his eye with his hand. Naj then jerked his hand out of the mans skull and gracefully flipped backwards landing on his feet. As Naj landed, the now dead large man fell to the ground face first allowing his blood to seep into the ground.

" Ewwww, now I have muck on my hand ! " Naj then took off his white cloak to wipe his arm clean. After cleaning his arm Naj, threw his now soiled cloak to the ground covering up the man he just killed.

As Naj stood there thinking about what happened, a menacing smile flashed on his face._ " I can't believe I just did that, I took that guy down like he was nothing... Heh heh hahahaha ! My body feels amazing, I've never felt so strong in my life !_ "

After reveling in his new found strength, Naj instinctively ducked down dodging an arrow aimed at the back of his head. Hastily turning this body to this new threat, Naj saw a long brown haired woman standing on a low cliff preparing to fire another arrow at him. Naj quickly dashed forward towards the woman whom was currently spitting out curses at Naj as he effortlessly dodged each arrow the woman sent flying towards him . Finally close enough, Naj jumped up into air soaring pass the cliff.

After overcoming her shock and fear, the woman began to release her last three arrows at the same time. Seeing what was coming towards him, Naj twisted his body midair dodging the arrows while grabbing two of them. As Naj descended towards the cliff, the woman screamed out " you monst- ". Before the woman could finish, Naj came down and stabbed her in the eyes with the two arrows she shot at him seconds ago.

As Naj smiled at his work he childishly said, " Just returning what I borrowed ". Slowly walking pass the woman who fell to the ground, Naj began to check the surroundings of his new location. All he saw was a large rock about the size of the man he killed minutes ago, but much wider. And more of that wheat colored grass which he was starting to get sick of seeing; albeit the grass was much shorter than the grass of his previously location. This grass stopped at his boots

Swiftly deciding to head to the large rock hoping to see what's going on in other places. As Naj got closer, he noticed that the rock had stairs leading towards the top. As he quickly ran up the steps, Naj pondered how light his body feels here. When he made it to the top, Naj was greeted by a sight which shocked him greatly.

* * *

Haha my first cliffhanger :p

I got my first review and follower ! Yayyy, I thank your support. I hope you continue reading, and that others join

Now on the story, I hope I was able to display Naj's personality a bit more in this chapter. In my opinion, I think he has a dark personality when it come to people who are trying to hurt him. Haha he also has quite a mouth in him and enjoys getting on people's nerves

Also, the flashbacks which take place in the beginning of every chapter are connected to the one in the previous chapter. I'll be starting to show more of Naj's past, his overall life, and what his goals are.

As for his abilities, it seems that the lumen has left him with a few gifts. Naj is strong but not overpowered. In this chapter, the people he fought were just weak with not much going for them. He'll probably meet a couple regulars on this floor who are stronger that he is.

Also if you're wondering just what is the " Lumen ", I'll be shining some light on it soon ( no pun intended... okay, yes pun intended )

As for next chapter, I think I'll start introducing some permanent characters who will climb with Naj.

Ahhhh before I forget I'd like to give thanks to my first reviewer who kinda complimented me with out knowing. Haha they thought English was my first language, it made me very happy because I've been working extremely hard on my English for the past 4 years. I still make mistakes from time to time though because it's very different from my native language


	4. Chapter 3: Evankhell's Hell(2)

**I don't own TOG **

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Finally becoming annoyed by the disturbing silence and the gloominess of the dark cave, Naj decided to ask the question that's been on his mind for awhile. " Iyar... if he is no longer here, where could he be ? "

After hearing his masters question, Iyar began to ponder on what he was asked. After a few seconds he quickly replied , " Well I can't say for certain master, but it does seem like someone has come down here and met with him before us "

Hearing what Iyar just said, Naj turned his head and narrowed his eyes to see the chalk lines and stone pieces which he assumed to be a crude board game. After staring forms few moments Naj closed his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

" Whomever this person could be, it's obviously they came to visit him several times. But... it's only possible for high ranking nobles to know about what's in this area, and I can't see why a noble other than me would actually want to come here, this whole region is forbidden. "

" Perhaps it wasn't a noble " Iyar said

" Yes I've thought of that as well, but that makes things more confusing. Why would a peasant even come to this area ? "

" Well... " Iyar whispered

" Do you know something you're not telling me Iyar ? " , Naj said as he looked at Iyar with an accusing gaze.

" Aha ha ha well... It's not that I know something, it's just an old story I've read a few times when I was a child " Iyar replied nervously while rubbing the back of head

Naj quickly shot Iyar a questioningly look which told Iyar to hurry up and tell this story.

" Well in short, it's a story about a man who built a tower alone so he could the stars ", Iyar blurted out with a odd

" Haha, are you saying. What I think you're saying Iyar ? "

" I can't say for sure that something like that is true master, but... I believe the whole meaning of the story is to give hope to the unchosen. "

" Hmmm, so you're saying that an unchosen peasant came in search of the this tower so they could see the stars but found the ' night ' instead ", Naj asked in a sarcastic and amused tone

" Something like that... "

Slightly amused by Iyar's response, Naj looked upward to a wall in the cave and stared at something that bothered him ever since he came into his place . Eventually, Naj turned his head to the right and gazed into an opening which he thought seemed to have never ending darkness.

" Master ? " , Iyar asked, breaking Naj out of his thought.

" What ? " , Naj replied

" We should be getting back now. If the council found out you were missing, it would cause a lot of problems . "

Nodding his head in agreement, Naj began to walk towards the pillar of stacked rocks with Iyar fast on his heels.

" Iyar ? "

" Yes master ? "

" Those eyes on the wall …. aren't they...

* * *

Naj was shocked at the sight before him. He'd never seen a scene like the one which was being displayed before his eyes. What he saw was a dark haired, young man casually sitting down on a small stone surrounded by heaps of corpses.

After quickly counting the bodies that littered the grassy plain, Naj came to the conclusion that there was twenty seven of them. From what he could tell, all of them had their heads brutally bashed in. Naj then wondered if that young man sitting down could've been the cause of all this carnage and began to consider leaving the area.

Deciding to stay and feed his curiosity, Naj turned his gaze back to the subject at hand, Naj noticed that the young man was now standing up and staring at him quizzically. Naj then stared back, and began to study this new individuals features. Quickly analyzing this possible threat, Naj noticed that the young man was quite good looking and held an aura of strength and nobility around him.

Before Naj could think about anymore of the young mans features; said young man completely disappeared from his field of vision. Hastily turning his head to look around for this possible threat, Naj noticed he was no where to be found. All of a sudden, Naj felt a shiver go done his spine and snapped his head upward. This now confirmed threat was aiming a powerful axe kick down towards his head. Before Naj could even process what to do, his body seemingly jumped back gracefully on its own, effortlessly dodging his attackers kick.

" You dodged huh ? Not bad shiny head ", the mysterious attacker said in a slightly deep voice hinted with slight interest . He was now looking at Naj with an odd glee eyes.

Naj, now standing right in front of his attacker was able to get a better look of him. His attacker stood at least three meters tall, and had impressive muscles that went well with his height. Naj also noticed he had dark red eyes, with pitch black irises. After finishing looking his attacker up and down, Naj saw that he was dressed quite well. He wore a long sleeved red shirt made out of an silky looking material, with long black slacks, red and black loafers, and black fingerless gloves.

_"This guy could be trouble, he's nothing like those others who attacked me. And the way_ _he's looking at me... It's as if he's determining my worth... Should I retreat ? " _Naj thought as he looked at the large crater his attackers kick left . Nowfinished profiling his attacker, Naj began thinking of a plan of action to deal with his situation. However, before he could his attacker began to speak.

" Hey, shiny head... Just what are you ? "

If anyone was standing behind Naj, they would've seen a large tick mark growing in the back of his head. Naj was quite annoyed, he began to think that ever since coming into this place people have been treating him disrespectfully. _" I'll have to teach these assholes in this tower a lesson some day "_ Naj thought, adding a devious smirk on his face and tilting his head to the side while planning his punishments for anyone who dares disrespect him.

Seeing the creepy grin on Naj's face, the mysterious attacker gained comical sweat marks in the back if his head and started to consider running away from this odd bright haired individual.

" Ummm hey... Ms. Shinyhead, did you hear me ? "

Hearing what his attacker just said, Naj jumped forward angrily aiming a kick towards his attackers face while screaming, " I'm not a girl ! ". As his kick made contact with what he thought to be the young mans face, Naj gained an approving smirk on his face only to have it washed away when he realized he remained mid air, while his foot was currently held by one his of attackers hand_. " H-He_ _stopped my kick like it was nothing, and he's even holding me mid air with such ease ! ",_ Naj thought incredulously as he stared at the young man, who was staring back at him with a calculating gaze.

After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes, the young man let Naj go and began to speak.

" You sure you're not a girl ? With face like that I was so sure... Hell, you even hit like a girl ", the young man said in a calm voice.

Upon hearing what the young man said, Naj began to turn red with anger and embarrassment and began to yell random insults at this strange young man while punching him in the chest in a comical fashion. Anyone watching this display would surely see it as a child arguing with an adult.

The young man raised his eyebrows and looked down at the boy-girl wondering if he should do something about this... attack. He closed his eyes, and let out sigh before grabbing both of Naj's wrists and saying, " Okay stop hitting me girly. "

" Stop calling me that, and let go of me ! ", Naj yelled out while trying with all his strength to free himself from his captor onlyto have the young man respond with a comment which annoyed Naj even more.

" Well I would if you stopped acting like a girl I would. ".

" How am I acting like a girl ! "

" Well for one you look like a girl, but let's not forget that you're violent, loud, and quick to anger. Thus making you a woman. "

Naj told himself that, that was the last straw and aimed a kick towards his captors crotch only to have his kick blocked by said captors foot.

" See ? Aiming for the crotch. Just like an angry woman... But since I'm a generous guy, I'll think about calling you by your name if you tell me. " The young man said in his usual neutral tone as he let Naj's wrist go.

"Humph ! Don't you know you're supposed to state your own name before asking someone else's "

" Oho, you're a haughty one aren't you ? But you don't seem to understand your position at the moment. " hearing what the young man said, Naj just frowned and gazed at the young man.

" Fine... I'll entertain your comment princess. My name is Yuro. Now what's yours ? "

" Hmph, you have the honor to be speaking to 25th Naj "

" Honor huh ? Well nice to meet you Princess Naj " Yuro said while sending Naj a mocking bow.

Naj decided to just ignore and smile at his new acquaintance's actions while thinking, _" it's fine, I'll just kill this asshole when his guard is down "_

" So Princess, how about me and you team up ? "

" Hah ! As if someone like me would team up with someone like you. " Naj said as he walked pass Yuro, intending to jump off the rock and get away from his annoying new acquaintance whodidn't seem to want to fight.

After hopping down from the rocks, Naj began to walk through the field of corpse. As he walked through the field, Naj took in the faces of all of the dead. A few of the corpses were strange creature that Naj never thought could exist. One of them was a man with a serpents tail instead of legs, another was a cat that had humanoid legs and feet. Naj was extremely shocked to see such things .

Getting over his shock, Naj noticed they all shared one trait, all of their faces looked twisted in anguish. Finally walking pass all of the corpses, Naj turned his head wanting to take in one last look, only to see Yuro standing close behind him. _" When did he get this close to me ? "_, Naj thought.

After a few seconds of looking at who Naj now classified as a stalker, Naj decided to ask him a question.

" Did you do all of this ? ", Naj asked in an uncaring tone.

" Yes ", Yuro replied.

Hearing the answer he expected, Naj continued to walk forward. As he walked, he turned around to see Yuro following him. Naj decided to keep walking and ignore his stalker; hoping he'd eventually stop following if he didn't acknowledge his presence. After walking for a few minutes with Yuro still on his tail, Naj stopped a few feet before a large field of grass which was several inches taller than him.

Turning his head hoping to see that he was no longer being followed by his stalker, only to be disappointed. Naj then began to think that it was amazing that Yuro could follow him while making not even the slightest noise while he walked.

Having determined that his last plan didn't work out to well, Naj decided to change tactics and begun to question his 'stalker'.

" So... Are you going to tell me why you're following me ? "

" Nope " , Yuro said in a nonchalant manner.

Before Naj could reply, he was knocked off of he feet as something crashed into him from the direction of the tall grass. After mumbling about going to kill someone, Naj pushed whatever was on top of him off. Quickly hoping onto his feet and preparing for a fight, Naj looked down in front of him to see a boy slightly younger looking than Yuro sitting on his rear end,while rubbing his head and talking about a suspendium ship crash which seemed to confuse Naj.

The regular looked slightly taller than Naj, and had smooth olive skin with short messy white hair and bright pink eyes. He wore a white lab coat with a pink shirt underneath that matched his eyes and had on pitch black long pants, with matching casual shoes.

Naj stared at the unknown regular waiting for him make the first move, while Yuro watched the scene unfold with slight interest. The young man finally got up and dusted himself off while muttering something Naj couldn't hear. He then turned he attention to Naj and Yuro, and seemed to get that Naj on guard. To show he didn't want to fight, the white haired man raised his hands in peace and began to talk.

" W-wait ! I don't want to fight. I'm terribly sorry for running into you ", the young man said, in a slightly nervous voice that was tinged with panic.

Naj and Yuro just stared at the young man with unreadable gazes. As Naj studied the situation he heard a loud rustle within the tall grass and began prepare for whatever was homing. The noise seemed catch the attention of the young man because he jumped forward and turned to face the grass, while Yuro just looked on with his usual calm gaze.

What came out of the tall grass was not what Naj expected. It was a large shirtless purple man with six arms, each arm was wielding long black spears. This six armed man was at least twice as tall as Yuro.

Upon seeing the man Naj thought, _" What the hell is wrong with this place ! "_.

The pink eyed regular look at the six armed giant familiarity and blurted out, " Geez ! Can't you just leave me alone ! ".

Hearing what the unknown regular said, Naj asked, " Friend of yours ?".

The young man replied by saying, " Sure, if friends try to brutally kill you ". Yuro just looked at the purple man nonchalantly.

Naj began trying to figure out just what kind of messed up world did he end up in. While he was thinking the purple man began to talk in a amused tone.

" It seems you've made some friends... Oh well, you'll all be dead soon enough. "

Before anyone could say anything the purple man plungedtowards the group, thrusting two spears each at Naj and the young man and throwing one of his spears at Yuro, who caught the spear and crushed it. Naj jumped into the air and flipped backwards towards Yuro dodging the spears, while the other regular ducked and leaped backwards wanting to stay close to Naj and Yuro.

The purple man was quite shocked that all three of them remained unharmed. But what really shocked him was the fact that Yuro caught and crushed one of his spears so easily. He then began to talk to Yuro, thinking he could be a worthy teammate.

" Hey, me and you should team up. We could kill these two twerps and anyone else in this test. ", The six armed man said while pointing one of his spears at Yuro.

For a second Yuro just looked at him and then said, " Why would I want to team up with a weakling like you ? ".

The white haired regular just laughed at Yuro's comment, while Naj just smirked mockingly at the purple giant.

The purrple man just glared at the group while screaming out towards Yuro, " Fine ! You can die with those two twerps ! "

The six armed man dashed towards the group while spinning his body intending to rip all three of them apart.

Naj and the pink eyed man prepared to dodge the attack by jumping to the side while Yuro just stepped forward saying, " You're the one whose going to die " .

It was all over in a second, Yurok jumped forward with amazing speed and kicked the purple man's head clean off of his body. The head flew high into the air and landed somewhere withintall grass. The purple man's body fell to the ground while splurting out blood.

Seeing what happened, the white haired young man began to look at Yuro with fear and began to feel his legs shake. Naj on the other hand just commenting out loud about how gross that was.

* * *

*** Beeeeeeeeeeep** *****

**" Everyone please stop ! The first part of the test is over. Any regulars continuing to fig shall be disqualified. "**

**" I'd like to congratulate all 200 surviving regulars...** **Now let's begin the second test** **! In this test you'll have to make two buddies to make a team, 1 team made out of three people. You'll also need to be In physical contact... Ahhh and you have five minutes ! Anyone who hasn't made a team will be disqualified. Good Luck ! "**

* * *

Hearing what was said, Naj knew exactly what it meant. He would have to team up with a his stalker and a stranger who rudely crashed into him or risk getting disqualified by finding others. Naj sighed and said, " I guess it could be worse. "

Yuro just walked towards Naj and said, " Looks like we'll be teammates after all princess. "

" W-what ! You're a princess ! ", the still unnamed regular shrieked out.

Naj just grew a tick mark and thought about how he was going to kill Yuro the first chance he got. Regaining his composure, Naj put on a kind smile while looking at Yuro who was standing a few inches away from him and said, " Call me that again and I'll kill you ".

Naj then looked towards the unnamed regular and introduced himself in his usual manner and told the unnamed regular that he would kill him if he ever called him princess.

Yuro just rolled his eyes at the comment, and asked(commanded) the unnamed regular to identify himself. The unnamed regular quickly replied, not wanting to be on Yuro's bad side.

" Ah ! Yes yes, my name is Sangue. Nice to meet you two "

" Sangue huh ? Weird name... Anyways I'm Yuro. "

Sangue decided not to say anything about Yuro's comment about his name. He just walked closer towards the group. Naj and Sangue each put a hand on Yuro and waited until the five minutes were up.

_The newly formed team stood in silence, each thinking about their own goals and the teammates they just acquired. As the five minutes passed, the team was covered in a blue light and transported to the next testing area. _

* * *

_Im not too sure how I felt about this chapter. I rushed a bit while writing it. I'd like some feedback of what you readers think. I'll try to make the next one better._

_But I am happy I was able to introduce some characters this chapter. So tell me what you think of them._

_This flashback wasps sent much but I'm quite excited about the next flashback... I'll be able to go into depth about how Naj was raised and how it affected him :)_

_I think the flashbacks will go on for maybe a few more chapters. _


	5. END

Haha well as the title says this is the end. I had plans to continue this for a long time but I feel that it's too short sighted for me to use this story. The way I started this off is way too congested, I feel that if I continue this it won't become what I want it to be because it would be too connected with the actual TOG story and I want a story of my own that's not the same as others... so I'm starting over with a new story and protagonist

But don't worry I'm going to keep writing haha. I actually believe the new story that I have planned is better. It'll probably be up by Thursday or Friday.


End file.
